wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
LIVE Hot Potatoes! (video)
"LIVE Hot Potatoes!" is the 19th Wiggles video released on January 11, 2005 in North America. This is the third concert video released, after The Wiggly Big Show, and is the first concert video of the 2000's. This was filmed in 2003 during the "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Show". It was filmed at the Sydney Entertainment Centre on the December 20, 2003. Synopsis The Overture starts and is played by an orchestra. After that, The Wiggles perform a concert in front of their home town of Sydney, Australia featuring many of their classics, and also songs from the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles series, with the orchestra also helping out with the songs (an example being I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton.) Live from the Sydney Entertainment Centre, and this is the last homecoming stop for The Wiggles Australian Tour in 2003. Song List #Overture (partial) #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop Dee Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down The Sandhills/Running Up The Sandhills #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Butterflies Flit #Where's Jeff? #Play Your Guitar with Murray #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Central Park New York #Here Come The Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #Hot Potato #Christmas Medley Transcript See here Musicians The Wiggles * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: The Wiggles * Guitars: Murray Cook, Greg Page * Keyboard: Jeff Fatt The Wiggly Orchestra * Backing Vocals: Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman * Guitars: Rex Goh * Bass: John O'Grady * Keyboard: Dominic Lindsay, Tony Gardner * Brass: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Dominic Lindsay, Craig Abercrombie Non-Wiggly Orchestra * The Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier * Guitars: John Field * Keyboard: Steve Blau, Phil Grove Special Features Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes #Episode 6 #*Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #*Caveland #Episode 7 #*Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set) #*Where's Jeff? Trivia * This is the first concert video released in the USA. ** It's also the first one released on DVD in any country. Likewise, it was the last Wiggles concert to be released on VHS. * An early cut of the video was used on the American screener DVD. The Overture was featured in its entirety, whereas in the final version it was cut short and clips of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car and Anthony's boat, and the S.S Feathersword were played over most of what remained. The end credits were also not present. The music mix differed from the final album and video releases, most notably Greg's lead vocals are more clear during parts with heavy backing vocals. There were also additional dialogue tracks during the songs such as Murray wishing everyone Merry Christmas during the Wiggly Christmas Medley. This version was also used in TV Series 4, as well as a promo for the American DVD/VHS release, as both use this earlier audio mix. * This is the last video to be filmed in full-screen. Because TV Series 4 was shot/released in widescreen, when songs from this video were used in episodes, they were given a curtain border on the sides, similar to how Wiggle-coloured borders were later used in Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles. Footage from this video has been cropped to widescreen in various places such as an SBS Viceland interview with Murray Cook. * This is Greg Page's favorite Wiggles concert video. * Jeff reveals that his favourite instrument is the drums. Anthony typically played drums around this time, and Henry the Octopus (named after Cockroaches drummer Tony Henry, who plays the drums in this video) was originally conceived to be a good drummer with his eight arms. This may make him the third character whose favourite instrument is the drums, though neither of the other characters has stated this. * During D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur), the Moguel Family makes cameos in the audience. * The Wiggly Telephone makes a cameo in "Greg's News." * Footage from concerts in Perth, Adelaide, Wollongong, and Melbourne are shown in a bonus feature on the DVD. The same feature reveals that Ross Wilson (King Mondo) was at one of the concerts during this tour to perform Eagle Rock. * The US 2007 DVD re-release disc art features promo pictures of Dorothy the Dinosaur and Captain Feathersword from Getting Strong! * The song list order on the back cover is different than in the video, highlighting some of the more popular tracks first. * The US DVD back cover says that it runs 140 mins, despite the running time actually being 77 minutes. This is because it's counting the special features in the running time. * In the booklet that came with the Santa's Rockin'! DVD, the original title was "Wiggle all the Way Live!" * On the American DVD disc, the copyright date said 2004 when it was released in early 2005. This is because the DVD was made and being prepared for release in late 2004, despite being filmed in 2003. * On the screen monitors during Eagle Rock, a full scene from Space Dancing! is seen. Goofs * In the song credits, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in Rock-a-Bye Your Bear even though they didn't write it. * On the UK DVD back cover listed 16:9 as the aspect ratio supported for this DVD. But, the menus and the video supports 4:3 full screen as found on all releases. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:ARIA Video Awards for Best Children's Video Category:DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggles concerts Category:Series 4 Category:Series 4 Videos Category:Slipcovers Category:Usa vhs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:1 Hour Videos Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:2004 Category:2004 DVDs Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:DVDs that have no DVD Menu Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:2003 Category:2003 DVDs